


RWBY Christmas Drabbles

by BeeKind15



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKind15/pseuds/BeeKind15
Summary: Very sweet, adorable Christmas stories featuring our favourite pairs as we see them experience their everyday lives with their children.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. White Rose Christmas

"Come on sweetie, get the reindeer. Get Rudolph,” a young, red haired woman by the name of Ruby Rose said to her daughter. They were sprawled out on her king sized bed as Ruby's wife was in the middle of getting dressed in the on-setting bathroom. “Come on Summer, chase after him!”

Summer, Ruby and Weiss' daughter was the spitting image of both women. Being gifted her mommy's snow white hair, and her momma's striking silver eyes. She was only 18 months old (or a year and a half, as Ruby thought counting the months was stupid), and both her parents knew they were truly blessed to have such a sweet little angel grace their lives. 

“Ruby are you ready to go?” Weiss asked as she applied her makeup. “Do you have the gifts already to-“

“Already packed and in the car,” she responded to her wife as she continued rattling the plush reindeer. “You worry too much, Blake and Yang don’t care how we look or what we bring. They just want to see us before they go to visit Blake’s parents for the holidays.”

“You say that now, but just wait,” Weiss argued from the bathroom. “Something always comes up at every holiday,”

"Yeah, but sometimes it can be good!" The red haired woman said happily. "Last year Blake surprised Yang when she announced she was pregnant. It was the happiest I’ve ever seen Yang, well, other then their wedding day. Or when Blake accepted her proposal, their first kiss, or the time they-"

“Ruby…Summer,” Weiss interrupted knowing exactly where her wife was going with that train of thought. Yang did not shut up about her and Blake’s first time for weeks, and their daughter did not need to know about that. “You’re missing the point though, we won’t see them again until New Year’s”

“Okay well there’s nothing wrong with that. We always have fun together!”

“I know, it’s just…it’ll just be us this Christmas,” Weiss said sadly as she came in and sat at the edge of the bed. “Winter is running the SDC now, your dad and uncle are off on missions.” 

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing,” Ruby said as she gave Summer the reindeer and moved over to sit beside her wife. “There’s nothing wrong with just a quiet Christmas, just the three of us. As sad as it might be, we can’t be expected to have Christmas with everyone every year.”

“I get that, but with how our families are, it always means the world to me when I get to see Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, heck even Jaune. You guys are my family now.” 

Ruby gently cupped Weiss' hands sitting in her lap as she shifted closer to fill up the empty space. She drew small circles with her thumb against her wife's knuckles, as it seemed to calm her down. 

“My family never had traditions, or special holiday moments,” Weiss said sadly. “My favourite Christmas growing up was when Klein dressed as Santa and literally came down the chimney one morning to surprise me and my sister.”

“That’s why we can make our own special moments,” Ruby said softly. “You. Me. And Summer.”

They both looked back to see their baby girl on her back sucking on her fingers. The toy reindeer was tossed to the side, forgotten as she had grown bored with it. 

"Yeah, we'll make it magical," Weiss expressed with a soft smile as she gave her hand to Summer for her to cling onto. "Summer, what do you think of that?"

She babbled a cute little baby noise while lightly tugging on her mommy's hand. Her eyes going wide as she was curious to the golden ring adorning Weiss' finger. 

"Summer, do you want a ring for Christmas?" Ruby asked playfully. 

"I’ll get her one if you think it’s a good idea," Weiss joked. 

"Maybe a Ring Pop, but I don’t think we're getting her jewelry until she’s older," Ruby laughed. "Earrings alone are for 3 year olds."

"Maybe we could get her a tiara," Weiss said with a smile. "She's our little princess after all."

"We could totally do that," Ruby agreed. "We'll leave her at daycare tomorrow and go do some shopping. I still have to get you something too." 

“Ruby you’ve given me everything, just having you as my wife is enough.” 

The smaller girl leaned over and gave her wife a sweet little peck on the lips, a smile gracing her features as she pulled back.

"I love you too Weiss," Ruby said softly. "But it’s important for me to find something for you. You said you didn’t have great memories growing up, so I want to make new ones together." 

"Well let’s go over to your sister's and enjoy ourselves," Weiss stated. "Come on Summer, time to go see cousin Becca."

*******************************************************************************************************

Cousin Becca, Summer’s best friend and fellow baby companion was only 2 years old, beating her cousin by just 4 months. She had blond hair and lilac eyes just like her mommy, and two cute little cat ears like her momma. She was absolutely adorable, and whenever she got together with her cousin, mischief always ensued. 

They were currently playing together on their baby mat while Frosty the Snowman played on the big screen. It provided ample entertainment as well as the perfect holiday backdrop for their parents, who were sitting just a couple feet away at the dinner table catching up.

"So when does your flight leave?" Weiss asked as Blake cleaned up the table. 

"Our flight leaves around…oh, 7:30am tomorrow morning," the cat faunus responded as she piled the dishes into the dishwasher. "We'll get up just after 4am, and should be out of here by 5am."

"Good luck getting Yang up," Ruby laughed. 

"I’m getting better at waking up early," Yang huffed. "I’ll just sleep on the plane!"

"Good, now we just need to get you there," Weiss added with a smirk. 

"Don’t start with me Ice Queen," Yang answered back. 

"Yang behave," Blake said as she came over to give her wife a peck on the cheek. "We're not gonna see them again until New Year's."

"Yeah, but we'll party hard on December 31st!" Ruby stated enthusiastically. "Weiss and I will host you that night, right dear?"

"Uh-huh, and I want to know how Ghira and Kali are doing," Weiss agreed. "From what I’ve heard from Winter, we're making great strides to bring better working conditions and improved salary to the faunus class in Atlas. I’m sure your parents will be thrilled to hear that."

"Of course," Blake smiled. "My dad says he’s almost ready to pass on the new White Fang to Ilia, but he just wants to ensure everything is in order and that she’s getting control during an easy time of transition."

"She’ll be thrilled to hear that," Yang said as she placed her hand over top of Blake’s, resting comfortably on the dinner table. "All that hard work finally paid off, she deserves it!"

"Yep, and it means we have more time for ourselves," Blake responded lovingly as she gave her wife a soft look. "There’s so many things I want to do now."

"R-really?" Yang stuttered as her brain malfunctioned. "I-I do…have some things…I want to try. Maybe some role playing?"

"I meant travelling, doing more missions, and spending time with our daughter," Blake said flatly. "Not whatever you were thinking…but I suppose we always could-"

"Oh god," Weiss put her hand over her mouth. "Think I’m gonna throw up." 

"Enough dirty talk, we have children present," Ruby said as she motioned towards the two infants curiously following the adventure taking place on the TV. 

"Speaking of presents, do you know what you're getting Summer yet?" Blake asked to the red and white pair.

"Uh, not yet. But we're open to ideas," Ruby shrugged.

"Oh, we got Becca a swing set," Yang said proudly. "We'll put it together and film her having fun! Why not get something like that?"

"I mean, we have a huge play room already," Ruby explained. "We've thought about something educational-"

"Boring," Yang replied. "It's Christmas! Get her something fun!"

"How about a good book," Blake suggested. "Doesn't have to be educational, but it's something you can enjoy together."

Ruby and Weiss gave each other a knowing look, realizing it was a good compromise.

"I suppose we can find something to read to her at bedtime," Weiss answered. "Tomorrow we'll stop by Tracy's Book Store and see what they've got." 

At that point, the Schnee woman felt some weight tugging on her evening wear. Weiss looked down to see her daughter pulling on her dress. She wanted up, as she motioned with her little hands to be lifted into her mommy's frame.

"Hmm, what is it sweetie?" 

"M-mommy…"

……….

There was nothing, not a peep was heard, as the party had to register what they just heard. Weiss couldn’t remember where she was, Ruby’s eyes widened, as the black and yellow pair were too stunned to move. Summer…she just talked. 

"Summer…y-you…you said mommy?" Weiss asked on the verge of tears. "Mommy…I’m mommy." 

"Mommy," the baby said again as she looked at Weiss.

"You said my name- I mean…your…your first word was mommy," Weiss was shaking as she held onto her daughter. "Your first word!" 

"Weiss..." Ruby trailed off with a soft smile.

"This entire time you were worried about finding her something, and it turns out she already had something planned for you," Yang joked. "Such a smart little girl!"

"This is the best Christmas gift I could ask for!" Weiss exclaimed as she bounced her daughter up and down, resulting in Summer giggling affectionately. "I mean, besides the day I gave birth to you, or the day Ruby and I were wedded, or the time we-"

"Weiss," Ruby interrupted as she came over and wrapped her wife in a loving embrace. "Merry Christmas Weiss, and now I guess I have competition for finding you a perfect gift," she added while kissing her lovingly.

"Merry Christmas to you, you dolt."


	2. Beautiful Bumbleby Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tries her best to give her daughter the best Christmas ever, but there's just one thing missing.

The snow was coming down lightly on today, December 24th, Christmas Eve, as it offered the perfect setting for Yang and her baby daughter, Becca. The cute little cat faunus was being the “supervisor,” as she watched over her mommy who was hanging some lights up on their country home located in the southeast of Patch. As Christmas was getting closer and closer, Yang wanted her daughter to have the same memories her and Ruby had growing up back when…Summer was around. That’s why today she was gonna do everything she could to get things ready for her family.

“What do you think Bec's?” Yang asked her daughter as she climbed down the ladder. “Think momma will like it?”

“Ma-ma,” she babbled out cutely, only knowing a few words that helped her get by.

“Hmm, yeah I think she’ll like it too,” Yang agreed with a smile as she bent down to pick Becca up. “Maybe we could build a snow Grimm to go along with it, or how about a giant inflatable Olaf?” 

Becca looked up upon hearing “Olaf,” as Frozen was one of her favourite movies. Her curious nature was often attributed to her cat faunus heritage which was passed down from Blake, the woman who Yang fell in love with, married, and promised never to leave each other’s sides. Now with baby Becca, their life was perfect, as they had the family they always wanted.

They had both worked extremely hard for this, defeating Salem with Team RWBY and ORNJ was no easy task, but this was it, their reward for all their hard work. Living peacefully together in the country where they'd be away from all the hustle and bustle of city living, as well as any immediate danger from a tyrannical society that was still healing after Salem's defeat, and the God's judgement was decided upon. 

They were lucky, the God's saw how people like Blake and Yang, a faunus and a human were able to come together and fall in love. They realized if a faunus and a human could find love in each other, if they could be engaged even before the final battle was over, if their love was that strong, then maybe humanity had hope afterall. 

After the war was over, life did go back to normal. Blake and Yang were married shortly thereafter, Blake gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and their future was bright. Unfortunately, it's hard to plan for unforseen circumstances, for as they continued living happily together, there still remained strife and suffering in parts of Remnant, and this meant help was always needed.

“All we need now is for momma to see all of this,” Yang said to her daughter. “Hopefully she comes back from her mission soon, Christmas wouldn’t be the same without her,” the blond added somewhat sadly before giving her daughter a small peck between the ears, causing them to twitch immediately from the contact. 

“Ma-ma,” she replied innocently as it was what she usually used when talking about Blake.

“Come on sweetie, let’s go inside,” Yang said with a smile. “Maybe Ma-ma is free right now.”

****************************************************************************************************

BOOP…BOOP…BOOP…”Hello?” 

“Hey beautiful!” Yang responded cheerfully as she waved to her wife while lounging on her sofa. “How’s my smart, sexy, badass wife doing?”

“Please tell me Becca isn’t around you?” Blake said as she crossed her arms.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking!” Yang tried to veer it away, but Blake saw right through it. “Three weeks later, and you’re still hot as-“

“Yang…”

“Okay fine, you saw right through me!” The blond gave in as she turned the scroll around, letting Blake see her daughter sucking on her bottle right next to Yang. “Wave hi to momma!”

“Hi sweetie,” Blake responded with a crack in her voice, the pain of having to leave on a mission still present in her mind. “I hope you’re taking care of mommy for me.”

Baby Becca crawled over and got a better look, leaving her bottle on the open spot in her place. Yang picked the small cat faunus up, giving Blake the perfect view of her wife and daughter. 

“There’s…both my girls,” Blake said as she grabbed a tissue from out of frame. “Both strong as ever!”

“Baby I wish you’d retire from missions,” Yang responded sadly. “We said we were gonna devote our time to Becca and live a normal life, I thought we were done with all this.”

“I know, but Illia asked me specifically to help out in Carso,” she replied as she wiped her eyes. “The faunus/human relations are terrible out here, and they needed someone who has had experience with the White Fang. At least it’s not Grimm anymore.”

“I guess you’re right,” Yang replied as she cradled her daughter closer. “Still, I wish we could have come with you.”

“You know we weren’t gonna do that,” Blake answered immediately. “Becca needs to have a good Christmas and I wasn’t gonna drag her into any of this. She doesn’t need to grow up in the same world I came from where faunus are attacked and discriminated against.”

“R-right,” Yang stuttered as she felt tears forming. “Just…it’s Christmas Eve….you can’t be alone today…we-“

“I promise I’ll be back very soon,” Blake responded with a smile. “And you give our daughter all the hugs and kisses that she deserves.”

“I will…definitely,” Yang replied. "Wave bye to momma,” she added as she gently took Becca's hand and moved it up and down.

“Ma-ma?” She answered cutely.

“Bye Becca, I’ll see you soon,” Blake waved back. “And I’ll see you soon Yang, I promise.” 

“Love you babe,” the blond said with her own smile. “Merry Christmas.”

“I love you too…I love you both so much, and Merry Christmas to you both.”

BEEP! 

It took Yang a moment to register everything, as she felt like breaking down. Blake had accepted the mission as a way of building the bridge between faunus and humans in an uncharted area of Remnant. With the way things were going, they didn’t have a detailed timeframe for return and it was killing Yang as she really missed her wife. 

Quiet dinners just her and Becca, quiet playtime between her and her daughter, and the empty space in their bed where Blake always cuddled up next to Yang and fell asleep in her arms. But at the end of the day, Yang had to be strong for her daughter, she needed someone right now more then ever.

“Mom-my?” Becca asked as her ears flattened, sensing something was wrong.

“Sniff…B-Bec’s why don’t we go make some cookies!” Yang exclaimed as she fought back the tears. “You can be my special assistant!” 

Her lilac eyes sparkled upon hearing cookies, something that aunt Ruby apparently taught Becca all about while baby-sitting.

“Let’s go,” Yang said as she hoisted her daughter up and went to the kitchen. “We'll do some awesome gingerbread and make everyone in the neighbourhood jealous!”

_Hopefully this gets my mind off of things_

*******************************************************************************************************

“Hmm, what do you think sweetie?” Yang asked Becca who was sitting on the counter, dough on her cheeks and an elf hat on. “What shape should the next one be: star, or tree?”

“Tr-ee?” 

“Good thinking!” Yang said gleefully. “We'll go with a tree, and after lunch we'll go pick one out at the tree lot!”

The blond pushed the cookie cutter into the dough, finding it soothing as she was finally able to get her mind off of things. The result was another amazing looking cookie shaped to perfection! 

RING-RING. RING-RING!

Yang picked up her scroll noticing the familiar number of her little sister. 

“Hey sis!” She said as she placed her scroll between her shoulder and ear. “Merry Christmas Eve!”

“Hey Yang!” Ruby answered cheerfully. “You and Becca want some company?”

“Are your cookie senses tingling?” Yang joked as she moved the cookies onto a baking sheet. “I don’t care what they say, super speed can take a backstep to this, cuz it’s your real semblance!”

“Well now I have to come over!” She responded excitedly. 

“You’re not eating them all, save some for Bec's and Summer.” 

“Unfortunately it’ll just be me,” Ruby said. “Weiss took Summer to go see Winter today. She’s visiting from Atlas, and Summer wanted to visit her favourite aunt.” 

“What am I, chopped liver?” Yang asked through feigned hurt. “After everything I’ve done for Summer?” She added while slipping the cookies in the oven. 

“Yang, you lost her at the mall, and watched wrestling with her,” Ruby said flatly. “Weiss was so pissed off at you.” 

“I only lost her once,” Yang argued. “And by the way, she loves Becky Lynch now, Weiss should be thanking me for giving Summer a hobby.” 

“Okay you tell her that,” Ruby replied. “For now, it’ll just be the three of us!”

“Sure thing,” Yang said while picking up Becca. “We'll wash up and go out shopping. We still need a tree.”

“What about the cookies?!” Ruby groaned.

“You can have a cookie later,” Yang laughed. “Right now we're gonna go get a tree!”

“Fine,” Ruby sighed. “But you better remember to leave me one!”

“What kind of sister would I be if I didn’t?”

“Okay, good. I’ll see you in a bit.”

BEEP!

“Come on sweetie, Aunt Ruby’s coming over!” Yang said with a smile.

“Ru-Ru,” Becca babbled.

“We'll have to save her some gingerbread,” Yang explained. “You’re okay with leaving her the burnt ones right?” She added while poking her nose playfully.

“Mwrrp,” she responded while blinking a few times. 

“Perfect! Then you and I can share the rest together! Tonight will be awesome!”

*****************************************************************************************************

After a long day of shopping with her daughter and sister, Yang retired home for the evening with tree in hand. Becca and her were looking forward to enjoying a quiet night of decorating while jamming out to Mariah Carey as they decorated the tree. 

Yang had ditched her normal bomber jacket and overalls combination for a Santa hat and tacky red and green sweater that lit up and featured two reindeer arm wrestling. She’ll toss it out after Christmas, but for now it was all about having fun!

“Hmm, what do ya think sweetie, gold or black garland?” Yang asked.

“Gurp,” she burped as she ate her cookie. 

“Okay cool,” Yang exclaimed. “We'll totally do both, I’m sure momma will-“

Yang stopped mid-sentence, she was definitely gonna put both pieces on the tree, but she still felt the hurt that came from it. Blake wasn’t gonna be home in time for Christmas, it was going on 8 o'clock and of course it stung, but she shouldn’t let it put a damper on her spirits, or Becca's. 

“Sniff…momma will love it!” She said sadly. “Okay Yang-ta's Little Helper, let’s uh…,” she paused once again, as she could definitely use something else to free her of this pain. 

She glanced down, her gifts for Becca were waiting to be opened, and she figured, why not right now? Yang and Ruby loved opening gifts on Christmas Eve, so maybe this was something they could do together.

“I know, why don’t we open a gift early,” Yang suggested as she sat down next to her daughter, inches away from the warm fireplace sitting next to the gorgeous tree. “Don’t worry, I won’t let momma know,” she added with a wink.

“Ma-ma,” she blurted out as her ear twitched.

“Hmm, let’s see…oh, how about this one?” Yang asked as she picked up a brightly wrapped present. “Tonight we'll start off with this, okay sweetie?”

“Gurp?” She babbled again.

“Here let me help you,” Yang said as she took Becca's hands and gently guided her in tearing the paper off the box. Bits of green a red fell to the ground, as the mother and daughter opened the gift together. “What is it sweetie?”

“Ol-af?” 

“Yep, we know how much you love him, so here’s an Olaf just for you!” Yang said gleefully as she handed the toy to her daughter. “He'll chase away all the monsters and creepy goat guys, just like your mom’s,” she added as pecked Becca’s forehead. “Merry Christmas sweetie.”

The baby faunus’ eyes started to get a little heavy, as she was struggling to stay awake. A small yawn escaped, as it was past her bedtime. Yang chuckled lightly, and scooped her daughter up into her arms, cradling her head against her shoulder as she started to take her upstairs.

“Bedtime sleepy-head,” Yang whispered while gently scratching her daughter’s ears, causing a light purr to come from her chest. “We have a big day tomorrow, and I’ll make it the best one ever.”

_Even if Blake couldn’t make it, no matter. There’ll always be next year, and we still have birthdays and other celebrations to be excited for. Tomorrow will be great no matter what happens…_

********************************************************************************************************

The snow was falling lightly outside on the darkened landscape. It was a blistering, chilly night and she was relieved to finally get inside where it was warm. The brunette cat faunus was quiet as a mouse, as she discarded her snow covered boots and winter jacket. From there she made her way towards the dining area where she saw the tree decorated beautifully with that stylistic touch she had known came from her beautiful wife. 

She put a couple gifts under the tree, while grabbing a cookie from the table. Tasted just like she remembered, with hints of ginger and icing that made the sweet treat all the better. 

_Speaking of sweet treats_

The cat faunus was shivering cold, even while dawning an ugly Christmas sweater that she bought at the airport just for this occasion. She needed to be cuddled into her space heater wife, and just lay there. Not hoping to get any sleep, although if she succumbs to it she’ll gladly accept it, but rather just enjoy the warmth cascading from her body and just lay there knowing they wouldn’t have to get up for another 6 or 7 hours.

She quickly made her way upstairs, hoping to find Yang sound asleep in their plush, king sized bed, but to her surprise, no Yang in sight. 

_Hmm, maybe she’s with Becca._

As she slowly approached the next door down, the cat faunus slowly opened it, only for her heart to swell with bliss and joy at the sight in front of her. Yang had fallen asleep in the chair next to their daughter’s crib, her prosthetic fingers resting between the bars locked with Becca's little hand. 

She had missed them so much, missed these moments with her family, and she wasn’t gonna lose anymore. The cat faunus, Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long tip-toed to the chair and made herself comfortable in her wife's lap. She gently pulled Yang's other arm up, and draped it over her midsection, feeling much better with the warmth coming from her body. 

“My girls,” she whispered. “My beautiful, strong girls. When you both wake up, I hope you’ll both be very surprised with what I got you for Christmas,” she then left a gentle, soft peck on her wife’s lips, which resulted in the blond smiling in her sleep.

“Right after we talked, Illia told me we could all go home,” Blake explained to her sleeping wife. “I could of called you, but I thought surprising you would be better,” she then glanced over at her daughter who was even cuter then she remembered as she could hear mumbling in her sleep. “Merry Christmas my baby girl, when you wake up, you’ll have both your mom's here to greet you and make memories with.” 

She then let her eyes flutter shut, and realized how incredibly lucky she was. It didn’t matter where the three of them were, for as long as Blake had Yang and Becca with her, she could never be lost. As long as she had her wife and daughter, her family with her, she knew she was home, and with her last mission in the books, home was where she was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a continuation of this chapter later on, but for now I think it was pretty good the way it is. Next chapter will be really emotional, as I have one more couple to touch on. See y'all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> First of at least 3 Christmas drabble, one shots! Got one planned for my bees, as well as a certain couple from yesterday's episode, lol. Stay tuned, cuz I'll be posting them leading up to Christmas!


End file.
